


Intolerable Cruelty

by RenkaWrites



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Advanced Flirtation 101, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Jessica Pearson, Enough sexual tension to choke a horse, Established Adversarial Relationship, Flirting, Inspired by Intolerable Cruelty, Jessica Pearson is so done, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual competitiveness, Outfoxing, POV Harvey, Romance, Star Trek References, Star Trek quotes as flirtation, just go with it, playing fast and loose with divorce law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkaWrites/pseuds/RenkaWrites
Summary: Harvey Specter is the top divorce lawyer to New York City's elite. His legendary "Specter Prenup" is inescapable and he's never lost a case. But, when Harvey meets Michael James Ross-Rexroth, a divorce professional in his own right, he has his entire world turned upside down.*Inspired by the Coen Brothers Film - Intolerable Cruelty*
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Intolerable Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rewatched this movie again during quarantine, and I couldn't help but reimagine it with Marvey. Some small changes to the movie plot have been made to suit the characters and there will be some OOCness(It's been a while since I watched the show). 
> 
> Suits(c) Aaron Korsh and USA Network/Intolerable Cruelty(c) the Coen brothers/Star Trek(c) Gene Roddenberry
> 
> Quick notes:
> 
> *This is told from Harvey's POV. Those of you familiar with the movie, this fic starts right at the Las Vegas casino scene.
> 
>  _Italics_ =flashback scenes  
> *Asterisks next to quotes=Star Trek quotes from various episodes and Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
> 
> (*for reference, this is Mike's Vegas jacket in case anyone is curious)  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/5c/11/eb5c1192202ee73b8b4ea98a4ddb84c1.jpg
> 
> ENJOY!

Harvey Reginald Specter has never believed in the blinding power of love.

As a boy, he had born witness to his own mother's infidelity against his father and watched how it utterly devastated the man.

Harvey learned at that young, impressionable age that love does not last in a marriage. Over time, he realized that marriage at best was a business arrangement. And in any business arrangement and merger of separate entities, it is best to protect and secure your assets as well as come out of any joint venture with clear advantage.

It was no surprise that Harvey became just the cutthroat divorce lawyer to assist in such endeavors. He was the pride of the Pearson Hardman law firm(protégé of Jessica Pearson herself), on the fast-track to becoming a name partner, and the creator of the Specter Prenuptial Agreement(TM)—a document of legend among the top echelon of New York's divorce attorneys.

Yet, Harvey Specter was still bored.

There were no real challenges in the predictability of divorce proceedings, anymore.

So, imagine his utter fascination when he first encountered one Michael Ross-Rexroth.

A creature that, like himself, didn't believe in the blinding power of love—he didn't even seem to hold the idea of romance to heart as most did. Michael dallied with wealth to secure funds for his ailing grandmother's care and his own financial independence. Donna's thorough research had divulged a short education at Harvard, Harvey's own alma mater, before Michael had been expelled as the scapegoat for a cheating scheme. Since then, the man only had a few minor run-ins with the law—nothing of particular note.

Yet, Mr. Ross-Rexroth was an undeniably-attractive and intelligent creature that skillfully levied both to his advantage.

Five years ago, he had married old money in the form of one Rex Rexroth—an older businessman with more money and ego than sense. It had been a sweeping affair. So swept up in his young husband's charming and considerable wiles, Mr. Rexxroth had neglected to draft a prenup to protect his financial assets. This was no accident on Mr. Ross-Rexroth's part. The two had been married for a respectable amount of time before there had been "troubles in paradise" and Rex started to look outwards for his carnal fulfillment. And then, through a rather well-executed series of events, Michael managed to catch his spouse cheating with damning video footage and photographic evidence. The resulting divorce settlement from those _infidelities_ would have set him up for some time.

Harvey found it endearingly, and admirably, ruthless.

After all, Harvey was a predator himself. He could appreciate the skill of another hunter.

Unfortunately for Mr. Ross-Rexroth, his estranged husband had done the sole intelligent thing in his life by hiring Harvey as his representation in the divorce proceedings.

It proved to be Michael's downfall.

With the acumen that befit his savage reputation, Harvey had not only exposed Mike's industrious plan to part his husband from his fortune, he had done the impossible. Harvey had managed to nullify the marriage entirely and render any settlement null and void. The judge had ruled in the divorce attorney's favor on the grounds that since the marriage was never more than an elaborate con for Rex Rextroth's estate, Mr.Ross-Rexroth was entitled to none of it.

Michael Ross-Rexroth had walked away from his four-year marriage with not even one measly cent of his soon-to-be ex-husband's wealth—which worked out rather nicely considering that Rex Rexroth had sunk a majority of his holdings into volatile tech startups.

Yet, Michael had not appeared angry in that courtroom.

To Harvey's continued surprise, his shock had turned to a resigned acceptance of his defeat. Michael's gorgeous blue eyes had held an incredulous wonder that ignited into a smoldering, yet competitive, fire.

A fire that Harvey had become completely enraptured with.

Even now, eight months after that spectacular defeat in court, Mr. Ross-Rexroth is nothing less than an absolute vision.

Fresh off his last spouse, a woman this time—an heiress by the name of Rachel Zane, Harvey has run into Michael—correction, _Mike_ , amid the opulence of Caesar's Palace Las Vegas.

Well, 'run into' isn't quite accurate.

Harvey had been well aware that Mr. Ross-Rexroth- _Zane_ was at the grand hotel and casino celebrating his successful divorce with his lawyer—Travis Tanner. Like Harvey, the attorney was in town for the N.O.M.A.N.(National Organization of Matrimonial Attorneys Nationwide) convention. Yet _unlike_ Travis, Harvey had been invited to deliver the keynote speech instead of invited as a mere attendee.

Still, Harvey could put up with Tanner if it increased the odds that his own path would cross with Mike, the man effortlessly monopolizing his thoughts.

He bet on it.

However, Harvey hadn't bet on how devastatingly handsome Mike Ross-Rexroth-Zane would look freshly-divorced and financially independent thanks to his now ex-wife's conveniently-documented infidelity.

Harvey's eyes widen at the radiant sight that has just entered his field of view. He takes a deep sip of his scotch to cover up the stunned expression on his face.

_Jesus Christ._

Mike descends the ostentatious spiral staircase into the forum with a level of confidence that rivals Harvey's own swagger. A fitted gold and black brocade tuxedo jacket over the half-buttoned black silk shirt shows off Mike's lean torso while exposing a tantalizing bit of his collarbone. The ornate jacket would look ridiculous anywhere else besides a Vegas casino floor and on anyone else besides Mike Ross-Rexroth-Zane. To finish the look, tailored black trousers elongate Mike's legs—not that they aren't already mile-long temptations without the flattering cut.

The bright lights of the casino set off the kid's features well, especially his bright eyes and the natural highlights of his dark blonde hair.

If Harvey didn't know better, he would think that Mike is looking to lure in a new target with his enticing ensemble.

Perhaps, old habits simply die hard.

Unfortunately, a long whistle from beside Harvey completely ruins the pleasing aesthetic that is Mike.

"Is that Ross-Rexroth? He's looking pretty good for a man that just got divorced."

Donna rolls her eyes hard enough for both herself and Harvey as Louis' comment.

"Were you expecting him to look devastated? His divorce settlement rewarded him millions of the Zane Foundation's assets. The puppy looks every bit like the well-fed wolf that he is."

Harvey grins at Donna's observations—she always did have a way with words. Finishing his drink, he can't help but track how Mike makes his way towards the bank of elevators that lead up to the private guestrooms. The attorney's gaze gains its own predatory gleam.

"That creature fascinates me," Harvey states with an awed hunger tinging his voice. "Michael Ross-Rexroth deserves every penny of his new wealth. And now, he's completely single again."

As he considers this new change of affairs, Harvey smooths out his indigo Tom Ford suit. He then stands and heads in the direction of his quarry. The attorney doesn't bother to look back at his associates.

"Don't wait up."

Louis stares after him as Donna shakes her head, clearly amused by Harvey's singular interest in Mike. The lawyer is far past caring about his colleagues' opinions, though. Moving through the crowd, Harvey easily times his stride so that he enters the elevator just as the doors close.

The soft tone indicating the car's ascent resonates as a charged silence extends between Mike and Harvey. Alone in the enclosed space, both men keep their gazes forward.

"You are looking well, Mike," Harvey begins with a grin on his lips. "I must say, obscene wealth certainly becomes you."

Mike smiles at the flattery but keeps his gaze forward.

"Thank you, Harvey. I should have known that an accomplished attorney such as yourself would be here for the convention."

Harvey smirks at the tone.

"I'm giving the keynote address— _'Nailing Your Spouse's Assets'_."

An honest chuckle escapes Mike's mouth at the response and reverberates in the elevator car.

"How nice for you. I'm sure that you'll bring the house down."

"It's an easy crowd," the attorney admits. "At this point, I think you're probably the only person I can't teach anything to."

Harvey's gaze caresses Mike, noting the rather fetching tilt of amusement on his companion's younger face. This time, the flattery seems to stick. Harvey's grin widens at the victory. After all, he has truly missed the verbal sparring. No one returns sarcasm and subtextual flirtation the way Michael Ross-Rexroth-Zane does.

"I heard that you're here with Travis."

"In a business capacity," Mike clarifies. "The poor guy didn't take the loss from my last divorce well, so I let him handle this one. Travis does try his best. Then again, not everyone can be the legendary Harvey R. Specter."

"Most legends have their basis in fact.*"

A chuckle escapes the recent divorcee.

"I've honestly never met another man that wields Kirk quotes so shamelessly."

"Thank you."

"I didn't say it was a compliment, Harvey."

"You also didn't say it _wasn't_ a compliment, Mike."

There is a teasing delight in Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Zane's eyes at the call out of his Star Trek appreciation. After all, it had initially surprised both men to learn that they were avid fans of the sci-fi classic show. Unfortunately, before Harvey can pursue that interested gleam, the elevator reaches Mike's floor—the penthouse(of course).

"Well, this is me. I trust that I'll see you around then, Mr. Specter?"

"Of course, Mr. Ross-Rexroth- **Zane**."

Mike smiles at that.

"Careful, Harvey. You almost sound jealous at my newest surname."

Harvey grins as he holds the elevator door open.

"Correct me, but since by now the ink must be dry on your divorce papers, I believe I have the right to collect."

"Collect?"

Harvey chuckles at the amount of innocence Mike manages to convincingly inject into his voice. The wide-eyed curiosity in his blue eyes is equally impressive. A lesser man may have fooled, but Harvey sees the gleam of mirth as well.

"You promised to have dinner with me once you were free from your matrimonial encumbrances."

Mike strides forward to exit the elevator, purposefully maneuvering his body so that their lips are but millimeters apart. Harvey nearly growls at the delectable waft of cologne that emanates from Mike's exposed collarbone at their close proximity.

"I believe I said I wouldn't whilst I wasn't, which implies no promise once I am."

Harvey would be lying if he didn't find Mike's eidetic memory yet another addition to the man's overwhelming appeal.

"You would make an excellent lawyer, Michael. After all, your impressive collection of surnames already reads like a partnered law firm."

Mike moves away with a rich chuckle as he saunters towards the door of his suite. Harvey unashamedly stares at his round ass as he passes by. The divorce attorney is far from a saint. Besides, Mike doesn't seem to mind as he throws a knowing grin over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Harvey."

"Goodnight, Mike."

When the suite door closes, the attorney notes that it does not close with the tone of finality.

* * *

A little after midnight, Harvey is pulled from his sleep by the shrill ring of his cellphone. He is pleasantly surprised to find that the caller ID reveals it to be Mike. Accepting the call with a swipe of his thumb, Harvey places the device to his ear as he leans back into his pillows with a satisfied grin.

"It is a bit late for a social call, Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Zane."

"Harvey! Thank god you picked up. I-I didn't have anyone else to call."

At the tone of desperation tainting his words, Harvey bolts up. His thoughts of engaging in a late night, innuendo-laden tête-à-tête with his favorite combatant instantly disappear. Instead of the playful taunting that normally surrounds Mike's words, Harvey focuses on the muffled sounds of restrained sobs.

"Mike? What is it?"

"Do you remember my friend, Jenny Griffith-Sorkin?"

"I'm a divorce attorney, Mike. I would be remiss to be unfamiliar with the $600 million recipient of the legendary Griffith-Sorkin divorce settlement."

Mike emits something between a sob and a chuckle, yet the broken sound still makes Harvey's heart clench.

"Jenny died. I-it was a ruptured peptic ulcer. S-she was all alone, her body left cold for days. I just, I just don't want to be alone right now, Harvey. Please, can you come to my suite?"

Harvey is standing at the door of Mike's penthouse suite within moments, not even caring that he is dressed in a worn Harvard shirt and lounge pants. After a quick succession of knocks, Mike opens the door and instantly throws his arms around him. It stuns Harvey for a moment, but he quickly recovers. As Mike cries into his shoulder, Harvey holds the warm body wrapped in cool silk pajamas, the contrast feels heavenly. Harvey's large palms stroke up and down the other man's back luxuriously, soothing the sobs that wrack his frame.

Yet, his only concern is Mike's comfort and well-being.

"Shhhh, I'm here," the attorney soothes, keeping his voice low as he swipes tears away with his thumb. "Mike, baby, calm down. Talk to me."

Mike looks up at him with a watery smile at the endearment. His blue eyes are glassy with newly-shed tears yet they stare at Harvey with an inherent trust and safety. The gentle plea and a few calming breaths manage to calm Mike down enough to attempt to speak.

"I-it's so horrible, Harvey. Jenny shouldn't have been all alone, I should have been there. She had no one. I at least have my grandmother," the younger man explains through his tears. "What am I saying? I'm more emotionally dependent on her than she is on me. My grammy shouldn't have to worry so much about her adult grandson. But, I truly don't know what I'm going to do when I lose her, too. Fuck, I'm being so selfish, I know, but I'm going to be all alone. I finally have all the money I could ever want for us, but I'm terrified. After everything I've worked for and everything I've been through, I'm still just that scared kid that lost his parents."

A pitiful groan leaves Mike's lips as his fingers tighten in the worn fabric of Harvey's t-shirt.

"I don't want to be like Jenny. I don't want to die alone, with nothing but my fortune and only my lawyers to mourn the loss of billable hours."

As Mike rambles on, burying into Harvey's chest, the other man continues his reassuring touches. He tucks Mike's head under his chin as the sobs calm down.

Harvey has never felt more right than he does right now—soothing an armful of a crying, desolate Mike. His heart swells knowing that he can be here, content in this moment, as nothing more than emotional support for this man. For the first time in his life, Harvey knows that he would do anything for this other person. He would move mountains to keep him happy. With this revelation that utterly shocks him, Harvey realizes that he wants to always be the one that takes care of and comforts Mike.

The lawyer can't explain why or how the insane idea comes to him, but at the moment he truly doesn't care.

He doesn't want Mike to end up like his friend, Jenny Griffith-Sorkin, and frankly Harvey doesn't want to end up like Daniel Hardman—an old bastard who's entire life consists of desperate and futile attempts to regain control of his law firm from Jessica. The man pathetically holds on to the one thing that gives his excuse of a life any value because he never took the time to make or maintain any real connections.

This realization, this _desire_ , just feels **right**.

So right, that it makes Harvey wonder why he hadn't closed this deal the very instant he met the fascinating creature named Michael James Ross-Rexroth.

"Marry me, Mike."

Mike tenses and slowly pulls back at the words. His watery blue eyes stare up at Harvey.

"What?"

"You don't have to be alone anymore. Let me be here for you."

"Harvey, I-I couldn't. We couldn't. What about—"

"Mike, don't think, just say yes," Harvey implores as he rests a hand on Mike's cheek. "You've already been married twice for money. This time, marry for _you_. Marry someone that is actually worthy of your time. Mike, marry me."

The moment stretches between them as Mike's gorgeous eyes search Harvey's. Even red and puffy, the attorney cherishes their perceptiveness. He's not offended by the hesitation, after all this idea is crazy as fu—

"Despite the fact that even your marriage proposal is self-serving," Mike begins. "It does have the virtue of never having been tried*."

Harvey can only guess the confusion that particular Star Trek quote puts on his face, but thankfully Mike doesn't keep him in the dark for long.

"Yes, Harvey. I'll marry you."

The smile that Mike pairs with his response makes Harvey feel invincible. He picks up his future husband and spins him around, the very cliche of the overly-infatuated love sick man, but he doesn't care. Mike laughs at the behavior before they meet in a kiss that feels like an intoxication—one that promises to take over every aspect of Harvey's life.

And Harvey gladly welcomes it.

* * *

The wedding preparations are a rushed affair, but it is to be expected considering that it is now two in the morning. Thankfully, Las Vegas' all-night chapels ask little questions and are well accustomed to tight time frames. The officiant only appears to be shocked that the grooms are perfectly sober, yet she continues preparing the boilerplate paperwork for the ceremony.

Harvey and Mike have both managed to dress in simple slacks and buttoned shirts, each eschewing their normal suits. Though to Harvey, Mike looks absolutely radiant. The open happiness in his future husband's demeanor is an ensemble that needs no other accessory.

Louis has volunteered to bear witness to the blessed event. Harvey notices that he already has tears of happiness in his eyes. The man actually appears to be genuinely happy for his colleague, despite their normally-antagonistic relationship.

When Harvey returns his gaze to Mike, he smiles at him—just as euphorically in love now as he was in the penthouse suite.

The chapel doors fling open as Donna enters, the red-headed woman is oddly put together for someone that was woken up by her employer less than an hour ago. Harvey greets her with a smile.

"Right on time, Donna."

"You owe me, Harvey."

Reaching the couple, she pulls out a copy of the infamous Specter prenup from her bag.

Mike's eyes widen as he recognizes the document. They widen further as Harvey picks up a pen and effortlessly signs it.

"Harvey?"

"Mike, this is the Specter prenup. I had Donna draw it up for you. If you sign here, your finances will be completely protected in the event of a divorce."

Mike reaches a hand out to touch the document, his eyes glancing over the famed prenuptial agreement. He then turns his gaze to Harvey, the bright blue eyes shine with something awfully close to wonder at Harvey's thoughtfulness.

"So, my money will be completely secure? Nothing can touch it?"

"The Specter prenup is ironclad," chimes in Louis. "It protects both parties. No one leaves the marriage with anything more than what they initially came into it with."

"Our divorce would be a 'no-win scenario'? Our own 'Kobayashi Maru'?" Mike observes with a amused tilt to his lips he directs at his husband-to-be. "How apt."

The attorney grins at the terminology.

"I don't believe in the 'no-win scenario'*."

Harvey watches as Mike takes in the full intention behind his words. It's an ironic stance, considering his profession, but it's true all the same. Harvey would fight dirty for Mike. He would rearrange the conditions and cheat the system if he had to—anything to ensure their happiness together and prevent their divorce.

Apparently, love makes Harvey Reginald Specter absolutely ruthless.

Reaching out, Harvey takes his future husband's hand with a reassuring squeeze.

"Mike, if you want, we can get Tanner down here to verify the terms of the prenup. I don't want to start our marriage off with any doubt between us."

With a trusting smile, Mike unhesitatingly picks up a nearby pen and signs his name next to Harvey's.

"I trust you, Harvey."

Harvey grins and leans in to softly kiss Mike for what feels like the millionth time in the last hour or so. Yet, his hunger for his soon-to-be husband's lips is still nowhere near satiated.

Louis and Donna both witness the affectionate act with touched expressions to Harvey's surprise. Then again, this is the most genuine display of emotion he has ever shown before the two of them.

The officiant is confused by this peculiarity to most of her late-night wedding ceremonies. Prenuptial agreement negotiation and Star Trek quotes are not the traditional sweet nothings and drunken ramblings she is normally subjected to. Still, she shrugs and then proceeds to marry them anyway in her well-practiced, formulaic manner.

Harvey can't focus on any of the details of the routine ceremony, his entire focus is on Mike. His husband-in-the-making grins back at him with the same sentiment. The expression is nothing short of incandescent. And when the rings are on their fingers and they are finally prompted, Harvey and Mike lean in and start the beginning of their married life with a deep, all-encompassing kiss to the congratulations of Donna and Louis.

In what seems like mere moments later, the recently-married couple tumbles into the Alaska king bed of Mike's penthouse suite.

The two continue their frenzied kisses and searing touches, practically devouring each other as the evenly-matched predators that they are. As Harvey unbuckles and slides his new spouse's pants off, he stops as a hand is gently pressed to his cheek.

"H-harvey, _honey_ , wait."

He's never thought of himself as a fan of sentimental nicknames, but that breathy endearment from his husband has Harvey melting into a pile of complacent goo.

"What is it, baby?"

Taking a cleansing breath, Mike closes his eyes. He then opens them and turns his soft gaze to his husband.

"This just doesn't _feel_ right," Mike begins, before resting a soothing hand to Harvey's cheek at his confused expression. "Do you _truly_ love me?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't take my money?"

"No, I've seen you at work, Mike. You've earned every cent of it."

With a determined expression, Mike reaches over and grabs the infamous Specter prenup they had both signed at that joke of a chapel from his discarded pants. The movement becomes an intriguingly display of his flexibility—an inadvertent showcase of Mike's lithe body. Harvey vows to properly marry this creature in a grand, ostentatious event that is worthy of his husband's enrapturing form the second they get back to New York.

He is shocked from his thoughts when Mike rips the prenup to pieces, the only thing legally protecting him from any repercussions should they ever divorce.

"Michael, you're completely exposed."

Mike grins at that, his entire expression is open and trusting as he intimately cradles his new spouse between his bare thighs.

"All shields are down, captain."

Harvey chuckles at the joke as he lowers himself to his smirking husband, rocking into the intoxicating warmth and waiting arms. Mike lips meet his instantaneously, the impossibly-soft mouth eagerly torments his husband with their contrary passion. Suffice it to say, it is an addictive contrast. Harvey groans as he tears himself away from the tempting lips, mouthing at the curve of Mike's shoulder to focus on the sinuous grind of his hips.

"Please, Harvey. Stop teasing."

The insistent press of Mike's ankles to the small of his back makes Harvey acquiesce to the request. Scrambling for the complimentary supplies of the luxury suite, Harvey retrieves what he requires to prepare Mike. Soft moans answer his careful preparations, as Harvey enjoys the tactile exploration of the teasing minx he's now married to. When he deems Mike ready, he prepares himself and then lines up with the waiting entrance. Harvey leans down to reconnect their lips as he presses inside the enticing heat.

Harvey is truly unprepared for the bone-deep satisfaction he experiences in claiming Michael James Ross-Rexroth-Zane- ** _Specter_** as his own. The two pant with shared breath as neither of them move, enjoying the intimacy of the long-awaited moment.

The divorce attorney has known since the day he first met Mike, sitting across the table of the Rexroth divorce arbitration, that he would be ruined by those daring blue eyes—ones that are now staring up into his own, hooded with passion and love.

Harvey has been endlessly entranced by the particularly-vexing way that Mike trips him up.

And after Harvey had "torpedoed" his last divorce, he truly hadn't expected the man to stroll back into his life, never mind back into his office. It was an unexpected, yet very welcome surprise.

However, Mike had reappeared with another fiancé on his arm, asking for the infamous Specter prenup to prove his "sincere affections" to his next mark—Rachel Zane, heiress to the multi-million dollar Zane Foundation fortune.

Mike has always possessed the singular talent of keeping Harvey Specter on his toes.

_"You **fascinate** me, Mr. Ross-Rexroth," Harvey murmurs, his compliment inspiring an easy grin on Mike's lips._

_The two men are hidden away in an alcove of the immaculate Pearson Hardman lobby, they stare at each other with matching looks of appraisal on their faces. Harvey is wearing his usual battle garb of a Tom Ford suit yet Mike is in dark jeans and a fitted designer sweater his fiancee no doubt picked out for him. Harvey concedes that the woman knows how to dress Mike's body to highlight his best assets._

_Jessica and Louis have Rachel in conversation, the bright woman is readily offering the kind of billable hours that already have Louis' eyes gleaming._

_But, Harvey could not care less about any of that. He currently has his prize inappropriately trapped in the private alcove mere strides away from being discovered. There is a good foot of proprietous distance between the two men but Harvey cannot deny the way Mike's mirth-filled eyes challenge and draw him in._

_"Thank you. But, Dude, only stuffy lawyers call me by all of my surnames," Mike comments causing a bemused chuckle to tumble out of the elder's lips._

_"Alright, but don't call me, 'Dude', Michael."_

_"Fair enough," the blue-eyed minx then concedes. "You can call me, Mike. Just 'Mike'. Only my spouses insist on calling me, Michael."_

_Mike reaches out to adjust the tie knot at the base of Harvey's throat. The gesture is oddly intimate, especially as his long fingers brush teasingly along the underside of the lawyer's chin._

_"If you go through with this prenup, you won't get Zane's money," Harvey warns, his voice husky as Mike's fingers tread along a sensitive spot on his jaw. "There are no loopholes. The Specter prenup is impenetrable and ensures that no one profits from the marriage. It is designed to protect the wealthier party. Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_"I appreciate your concern," Mike replies with a even tone, though his gaze shifts from Harvey's eyes and down to his lips. They then resume meeting the attorney's gaze. "Is that all?"_

_"No, that is not 'all'."_

_Reckless as always, Harvey closes the distance with a searing kiss. It could have been hours or mere moments of contact, yet it lingers just the same. His hands slip under the butter-soft cashmere of Mike's sweater, uncaring to how close they are to possible discovery. Harvey's impromptu efforts are rewarded when he feels the soft mouth against his reciprocate his explorations. When they part, hot pants of breath tease their lips and prolong the tingling heat of their kiss. Mike recovers first, his lips curling into a breathless grin as his blue eyes sparkle._

_"I could have you disbarred for that."_

_"Worth it," Harvey growls against his lips._

_Mike laughs at that as he gives into sentiment and cards his hand through the lawyer's well-coiffed hair._

_"A romantic divorce attorney? Now, I've seen everything."_

_They share a fond grin as Harvey takes a reluctant step back. For a moment, both men each seem to want to steal another kiss. It takes more control than Harvey would like to admit to not continue claiming that snarky yet impossibly-soft mouth for his own._

_"Good day, Mr. Specter. Rachel and I hope to see you at the wedding."_

_"You can call me Harvey. I only let people worthy of my time call me that."_

_Mike grins at the implied compliment before he removes himself from their clandestine alcove. He then rounds the corner and joins his fiancée by the elevator, leaving the attorney to recollect himself._

Harvey fondly recollects that interlude as he stares down at his now-sleeping husband. They are both laying among the rumpled mess of their bed sheets, recovering from their latest round. Harvey grins as he remembers how beguiling Mike had been during that 'meeting'. That had been the early days of the game between them, when they had been feeling each other out as competitors while combating their combustible sexual attraction towards each other. Harvey admits that he had thoroughly enjoyed the buildup and the intrigue.

However, the culmination of their all-consuming and unabated passions tonight is truly the event to savor.

Still, it had taken all of Harvey's considerable will power to focus solely on his job and ensure the airtight structuring of the prenuptial agreement between Mike Ross-Rexroth and Rachel Zane along with the sterile declaration of their individual assets. 

He, Donna, and Louis had researched all they could into Mike and Rachel's whirlwind romance, searching for any possible threat it could have to their client and Pearson Hardman. After all, there _had_ to be a reason Mike willingly walked back into his enemies' territory.

Yet, they had found absolutely no evidence of anything suspicious.

From all accounts, social media updates, and paper trails, it had been seemingly real. Harvey had to admit that Mr. Ross-Rexroth had been incredible thorough, almost unnaturally so. And by the time the signage of the Specter Prenuptial Agreement was completed, it had seemed to be the pure romantic gesture that Mike had initially stated it to be.

On the day of the Rexroth-Zane wedding, Harvey was almost convinced of Michael's sincerity towards his second marriage—as much as it irked him to admit. The vows had proceeded without a hitch, a truly lovely affair in the sprawling lawns of the New York Botanical Gardens. But during the revelry of the reception, Rachel had surprised Mike(and by extension Harvey) and all her wedding guests by burning the prenup as a dramatic sign of trust in her new husband. The surprisingly-grand romantic gesture acting as a wedding present.

Harvey had been half(Alright, maybe more than half) in love with Mike at that moment.

He had been shocked into near jaw-dropping awe by how Mike had managed to manipulate Rachel Zane into burning the prenup for him as if it were her own idea. It was pure genius. The act neatly casted blame away from his sordid past and would set Mike up quite nicely with his half of Rachel's net worth in the event of a timely divorce.

It had been spectacular.

Harvey couldn't help but join in with the applause at the gesture, despite the fact that his reasoning had been rooted in an adversarial respect rather than romantic appreciation of the newlyweds. The conspiratorial smile that Mike had briefly shared with him afterward had been forever seared in Harvey's mind—branded as one of the sexiest expressions he has ever witnessed in his life.

It had entirely shaken up the picture he had of Mike. The man looked so young and innocent when he wanted to, yet had proved to be just as predatory as Harvey.

As Mike rolls over to snuggle into his chest, Harvey cards a hand through his husband's sex-tousled blonde hair. A sigh leaves Mike's kiss-bruised lips as he settles. The action is so unguarded and trusting that it stirs up every protective urge in Harvey.

Not that Mike needs to be protected. He hides it flawlessly, yet the kid has a chip on his shoulder and a hardiness that Harvey doesn't often encounter among most of his entitled clients. Despite the nice clothing and his attractive looks, Mike has a tenacity that comes from being raised on the streets of New York City. The kid may hunt money now, but he grew up poor and scrounging for it.

It has always been an enticing duality. Even during their first true conversation, when Mike was still strictly Mr. Ross-Rexroth and in the early stages of his divorce from Rex, Harvey had been utterly fascinated.

_"When I first met with your husband, Rex, he told me you were the most enticing man he'd ever met. I didn't expect that you'd be the most enticing man **I'd** ever met."_

_Harvey enjoys the incredulous smirk that appears on his companion's face. Michael is amused by the line, yet is not blindly charmed by it._

_"You didn't invite me to dinner to hit on me, Mr.Specter," the younger man asserts with acumen. "You are trying to get me to reveal a weakness that you can exploit in court. It won't work."_

_"Bold of you to assume I can't do both," Harvey counters. "But, if you insist on this remaining just a 'business' dinner, I am more than happy to comply to your wishes."_

_Harvey grins from his seat across from Mike as the two men share a table in the chic Manhattan steakhouse. The dark, carved mahogany walls are illuminated by soft candle light. Gentle jazz music fills the air along with the murmured conversations and the clinking of silverware. As Mike correctly suspects, Harvey had requested the dinner "meeting" to get a handle on his opposition. If he happens to have ulterior motives, such as sharing an intimate meal with the first person that has ever captivated him so thoroughly, well he isn't about to admit to it._

_"So, tell me, Mr. Ross-Rexroth, how do you operate?"_

_Mike looks at him with a look of reserved confusion, so Harvey leans in to elaborate._

_"I'm curious as to how you draw in your potential marks. Do you just randomly bat your big, blue, puppy-dog eyes at any sign of wealth and hope for the best? Or, is there a more strategic approach to it?"_

_Over his beer, Mike chuckles at the blunt question designed to unnerve him. Harvey finds it endearing that the kid would order a domestic ale in an establishment where most would be intimidated into ordering some pretentious drink to put on airs. Mike sets his drink down before he pointedly stares up at Harvey from beneath his long lashes, allowing the candlelight to do its work. His lips stretch into a teasing grin that does things to Harvey that should be illegal in public._

_"You tell me, Mr. Specter."_

_"So, both then."_

_Mike's grin effortlessly shifts back to his guarded smile._

_"All of the wealthy men I've ever met in my life have always seen me as a piece of arm candy that simultaneously appeases their savior complex. I fit into their own idea of the 'down on his luck' kid with a heart of gold that only needs just the right wealthy, charitable benefactor to save him. My husband is not exempt from this, yet I still invested four good years in my marriage to Rex."_

_The divorce attorney quirks his eyebrow at the wording._

_"You play the part of 'dutiful husband' well and I'm sure you will deliver quite a stellar performance to affirm to such in court, Mr. Ross-Rexroth. I have no doubts regarding your professionalism. Let me rephrase my question, did you actually love your husband?"_

_"Are you asking me as opposing counsel or as an overly-curious dinner companion?"_

_Harvey chuckles into his scotch._

_"Both."_

_Mike locks eyes with Harvey's. His expression sheds any humor as a seriousness settles on his young face._

_"I'm a realist, Mr. Specter. Love is unrealistic. Everyone searches for this fantasy that just doesn't exist. They have probably watched 'Pretty Woman' too many times, blissfully ignorant of the unhappy ending of the original play it is derived from. The majority favors deluding themselves, hoping for some sort of 'savior' to one day come into their lives and rescue them from their banal reality."_

_That response makes Harvey really look at Mike, not as opposition, but as an individual. For the first time since he took this case and met Michael across the Pearson Hardman conference table, the attorney truly sees the creature that is Michael Ross-Rexroth._

_And he likes what he sees._

_Stranger still, Harvey is genuinely impressed._

_"But you don't need to be rescued, Michael. You are fully capable of saving yourself."_

_The observation appears to take Mike by surprise for a moment._

_"You seem rather sure of that, Harvey."_

_The use of his name as a weapon makes Harvey grin at the boldness._

_"I am sure. As a lawyer, I literally read people for a living."_

_"And you think you have a 'good read' on me, Mr. Specter?"_

_"Yes, to a certain extent," the attorney rejoins as he finds himself lamenting the return of surnames to their conversation. "However, I would always jump at the opportunity to get to know you better, Mr. Ross-Rexroth."_

_This time, the unrepentant flattery makes Mike steel his expression. He slowly leans in, making sure that he has Harvey's full attention._

_It doesn't require much effort on Mr. Ross-Rexroth's part._

_"Alright. Let me tell you everything you need to know. You may think you're tough, Mr. Specter, but I eat self-assured men like you for breakfast."_

_Harvey doesn't doubt that for a minute. Still, he grins anyway._

_"If you and I were to share breakfast, whatever you chose to devour would be entirely up to you. As with all my overnight guests, I would try to accommodate you where I can."_

_Mike chuckles indulgently at the innuendo-laced retort, shaking his head disbelievingly as he takes another swig of his beer._

_"Bold of you to assume that we'll dine together again."_

_"A man can hope. May I perhaps request another dinner before our man-eating breakfast?"_

_"I prefer to remain unencumbered with personal entanglements until after the divorce proceedings have been finalized between me and Rex," Mike coolly replies. "You understand, of course?"_

_"Of course. Overlapping your involvements could interfere with the case chronology of your divorce proceedings. A certain duplicitous divorce lawyer in your estranged husband's employ could make a case for impropriety on your part."_

_"I have no doubt that a duplicitous one would. However, **you** wouldn't."_

_"You proceed from a false assumption*."_

_Mike genuinely smiles at the line, before leaning in._

_"Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on*," Mike replies back without missing a beat. "I would not have bet that you were a Star Trek fan. You continue to surprise me, counselor."_

_Harvey raises an eyebrow in challenge._

_"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing."_

_As they trade grins, the waiter comes over to their table to take their order. Harvey takes the opportunity to order for them. After all, this is one of his favorite restaurants in the city. He only brings the people that he actually wants to impress here._

_"The gentleman and I will both have the Wagyu entrée, medium rare," Harvey states as his gaze returns to Mike's. "I assume you are a carnivore?"_

_Mike offers a predatory smile as he leans back into his seat._

_"Mr. Specter, you have no idea."_

__

Harvey almost feels guilty about how that dinner had also been a distraction for a duo of rather unscrupulous characters to search Mike's residence and personal computer history.

Not to say the attorney had hired such characters.

However, it wouldn't have been untrue to state that Harvey had happened to let such characters know that he was interested in Mike's email contacts if they presented them. And if he also happened to invite the aforementioned man out to dinner so that he was not in his residence or near his personal laptop for an hour or so that coincided with the arrival of said unscrupulous characters, well that was mere semantics.

And in a way, it was the ultimate compliment.

After all, Harvey Specter didn't bend his moral rules for just anyone.

The unscrupulous methods had been necessary to find Mr. Ross-Rexroth's "Tenzing Norgay", the linchpin to this particularly tricky case. The shady individual that not only knew of Mike's intention to marry a "rich, silly man" and then set him up to get his hands on his wealth, but also assisted in the endeavor. And in Michael Ross-Rexroth's case, that shady individual was Trevor Evans(a childhood friend with a lengthy criminal history) that Mike had once confided in.

This Trevor had even helped to arrange the "chance encounter" that introduced Rex to Mike in the first place. However, like most low lives, Mr. Evans started to think that he deserved more for his "efforts". Mike had been paying him under the table for years to keep his silence, trusting that an opportunist and an old friend would keep his word.

That misplaced trust had ultimately cost him everything in his divorce from Rex Rexroth.

To his credit, Mike had maintained a quiet fury in the courtroom when his plan had been exposed and he lost five years of work finding and marrying the perfect mark. The betrayal by his once-trusted best friend, for the rather meager cash bribe and intimidation from Harvey, had hit particularly hard.

Still, Mike had proved to be a resilient creature to say the least.

The Ross-Rexroth divorce proceeded rather mundanely after that dramatic courtroom reveal. In the end, Rex Rexroth kept all his tied-up assets and Harvey added yet another impressive win to his flawless record. While Michael Ross-Rexroth had received absolutely nothing for his efforts.

But then, the man had bounced back as if nothing happened.

Mike had literally strolled confidently into his offices with Rachel Zane(his now ex-wife) on his arm.

And the rest had all fell according to Mike's perfectly-executed plan(Thanks to his fruitless divorce, he apparently took no chances in securing marital assets from his second one).

Harvey's lingering guilt from his own duplicitous actions in regards to Mike's situation is assuaged by the knowledge that he will spend the rest of his life happily making up any, and all, slights to his husband.

The repentant attorney leans down to kiss along the marked skin of Mike's shoulder as his hand slides down to caress the curve of his toned ass. Even compared to the newly-acquired wealth, his husband's physical assets have always been unrivaled. Harvey squeezes one of the firm globes indulgently, earning himself a soft, tired moan from the man beside him.

"Again, Harvey?"

"Mmhmm. Indulge me?"

With a chuckle, Mike slowly slides his thigh over Harvey's interested groin to perch astride his spouse's lap. The bed sheets pool around his hips as Mike settles himself upon his aroused husband with a lop-sided grin. He runs a hand through his messy bed hair in an attempt to tame it, to little avail. The dark blond locks insist on sticking out at odd angles, one side is even pressed to one side of Mike's head before his fingers stir them into an endearing floppiness. Harvey can only stare up at his husband in contentment, finding it incredibly intimate to see his former adversary so disheveled.

The attorney is delightfully surprised when his spouse fondly cradles his face and leans down to place a tender kiss to his lips. When they part, Mike's blue eyes still manage to sparkle in the low light of the suite.

"Believe me, Mr. Specter, _Husband_ , the indulgence is all mine."

Harvey groans as Mike reaches back to line himself up, easing Harvey's length inside of him. As he rolls his hips down in slow, lazy circles, Mike delights in the way Harvey surges up to kiss him. Their mouths meet in a crash of blazing passion and consuming desire that contrasts the steady undulations of their bodies. Harvey wraps his arms around Mike as they topple back into the bed to continue making love long into the night.

* * *

When the morning light peeks through the suite's curtains, Harvey wakes up, and turns over to fish his phone out of his clothing on the floor. As his wedding ring catches the light, the lawyer grins at the memories of his impromptu wedding night and the enticing evenings that followed. For the last three days, he has been completely enraptured in his new husband—it was nothing short of bliss.

As the newly-wed couple indulged in each other over and over again, the cunning man that Harvey has known had been made pliant and welcoming. Mike had been almost desperate for the love and fond affection that Harvey willingly poured upon him.

The connection that they have cultivated since their first meeting has truly flourished between them, charged with the heated passion of their intimacy and trust.

Harvey had only left their "honeymoon" to deliver his keynote—he may be hopelessly in love with his new husband, but he's not insane(Jessica would have his balls if he tarnished the firm's reputation in any way). Admittedly, his recently-wedded happiness had bled through his words. He somewhat remembers extolling the virtues of saving marriages as well as aiding in the dissolution of them. The details were a bit fuzzy, honestly.

Yet, the palatial conference room of divorce lawyers had given him a standing ovation—not an unusual reaction to Harvey Specter's key notes.

The difference was how little the legendary attorney cared for their sycophantic adulation.

For once, Harvey hadn't truly cared to linger or stay to receive the praise of his fellow matrimonial attorneys. He had even forgone the temptation to find Travis Tanner and rub his personal good fortune in his face. Instead, he had immediately returned upstairs to the penthouse and indulged in his husband, determined to dedicate hours to learning every aspect of Mike's alluring body.

Harvey grins as he hears his spouse currently moving about the main room of the suite. Holding the power button, the attorney turns on his phone. The usual flash of logos and graphics go by, followed by the cacophony of messages heralding his missed communications. Harvey is not surprised by the waiting emails and texts from his clients, yet he is shocked by the quite unusual amount from Donna.

After all, she knows exactly why her employer is currently unavailable. Donna also knows that he trusts her to handle the worst situations that could possibly arise in three days.

What disaster couldn't wait until he was back in New York?

As Harvey opens his messages and reads through them, he sees various photos of Rachel and Mike, along with some copies of fake legal documents attached to a succession of emails that Donna had flagged as urgent.

It is an overwhelming dump of information for a man that has spent days indulging in carnal pleasures.

Yet, the information and photographic evidence quickly piece together in a stomach-turning series of deductions:

Deduction#1 - Rachel Zane and Michael Ross-Rexroth were never legally married.

Deduction#2 - Mike had somehow got Rachel to pretend to be his fiancee/wife in exchange for an opportunity at an up and coming Seattle partnership—where she was flourishing apparently.

Deduction#3 - Since they never legally married, Mike was never entitled to receive any of her money.

Deduction#4 - Harvey is now legally married to Mike without a prenuptial agreement. And according to Donna's research on Nevada divorce law, the last three days of marital consummation made it impossible to file for an annulment.

Yet, all those upsetting deductions only led to one, heart-stopping conclusion.

Despite everything they've shared, from the moment Mike strolled into his office with Rachel Zane until the moment Harvey and Mike said "I do" in that all-night chapel, all of their interactions have been part of an elaborate scheme. Mike has been harboring resentment towards him for his role in facilitating Rex Rexroth's divorce from him this entire time.

Mike had planned this so methodically and executed his plans in a manner so flawlessly that it was nothing but impressive.

Yet, Harvey is left in numbing shock as the full magnitude of this situation crashes over him. His phone drops out of his limp hand, falling to the floor with a sharp clack.

The sound catches Mike's attention from the main suite. When the younger man walks back into the bedroom, Harvey can instantly tell that he had been out there deliberately—waiting for this **exact** moment.

His husband, the conniving beauty that he is, is dressed in Harvey's own worn Harvard old t-shirt that artfully hangs off his leaner frame and jeans that inherently hug his ass and thighs. Honestly, Harvey wants to ignore all this new information and do nothing more than tear them off that delectable body.

However, life(and Mike apparently), has other plans.

Mike says nothing as Harvey watches him walk over to a nearby armchair and pulls on a light jacket. He then rolls his wheeled suitcase over and stands beside the bed.

Odd, Harvey hadn't even noticed that suitcase.

Now that he looks around, nothing of Mike's remains in the bedroom, or presumably the rest of the penthouse suite.

Harvey simply stares up at his husband in complete disbelief, unable to currently process how thoroughly Mike had outfoxed him.

The attorney tries to decide between being furious or being even more infatuated with the man before him than he already is.

It proves to be a very fine line.

"I assume Donna has alerted you to the truth," Mike replies coolly. "Understandably, you are upset."

Harvey is rather proud of the control he maintains over his facial expressions. He takes a breath and schools his features into his "court expression", suppressing his emotions and his hurt. An aloofness that only allows a simple arch of an eyebrow settles upon his face as Harvey's gaze meets his spouse's undeterred.

"That is a _massive_ understatement, Mike."

"I'd prefer Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Specter. It is important to retain a level of professionalism throughout our divorce proceedings. Travis will be in touch once I get back to New York. There is no need to make this messier than it has to be. This dissolution can be civil."

"Civil," Harvey repeats with a self-depreciating scoff. His gaze searches Mike's, recognizing familiar tricks to hide one's true emotions along the way. "You are a phenomenal actor. I've always thought that you and I are alike in that aspect. It's what made our intriguing courtship and competitive flirting so much fun. However, that also means that I know you, _husband of mine_. This wasn't all an act for you. I don't doubt that when you initially planned all this out, you fully intended to leave me behind and move on to your next mark. But you didn't plan on this undeniable and intoxicating draw we have to each other. I know that I didn't. Judging from the last few nights, we both miscalculated."

Silence answers his evaluation, but Harvey knows that his words resonated. _He has to._

"I won't take your victory away. You _won_ , I fell for you, _hard_. Hook, line, and sinker. But enjoy it with the knowledge that I didn't run from this, _from us,_ Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Specter. I didn't fight my feelings for you. Hell, I didn't want to. For the first time in my life and in my career, I willingly and happily surrendered to my one and only equal."

Mike looks away for a moment to grip the handle of his luggage. His fingers curl around it, flexing for a few moments as Mike seems to prepare his next words. When he looks up again, there is a renewed resolve on his face.

"The financial security from our divorce will provide a solid future for myself and my grandmother, Harvey. However, I meant it when I said that I was indulging myself with you."

"Glad to be of service."

Mike acknowledges the detached sarcasm by sliding on a pair of sunglasses. Despite everything, Harvey laments the loss of his favorite pair of blue eyes. There is a distance between them now that he hates with a passion.

"You'll always be my favorite husband," Mike affirms with a tone full with surprising sincerity. "But I really have to be going. I have a flight to catch."

"I don't doubt that. You are nothing but _efficient_."

With that, Mike grips his suitcase and walks out of the suite. He leaves Harvey sitting in bed staring after him, vulnerable and covered only in a bed sheet. The lawyer is at a complete loss—

Unsure how to move forward from this defeat.

Unsure how to get a handle on this situation so that it wouldn't ruin his life's work and reputation.

And unsure how to keep his traitorous heart from leaving the suite along with Michael Ross-Rexroth- ~~Zane~~ - _Specter_.

* * *

When he returns to New York, Jessica is surprisingly understanding of the situation.

As protective as she is of her firm, the woman is even more protective of her people, _her family_.

So when she casually offers to have Mike killed, Harvey knows that Jessica is only half serious. The woman is more the type to visit and intimidate, perhaps blackmail someone into cooperative silence, rather than ensure it permanently.

Although, Harvey cannot say it isn't a thought he has entertained on those initial dark days of separation from his husband. The idea of an "unfortunate accident" setting things back to rights did find its way circling around in his thoughts.

But, the mere idea of those clever, daring, and beautiful blue eyes forever dulled by death makes the attorney's heart seize up in his chest.

Harvey would never want any true harm to befall Mike, especially just because he outsmarted him.

Honestly, Mike's brilliant maneuvers only add to Harvey's consuming fascination with the man and the swirling mess of confusing feelings associated with it.

As he nurses a finger of scotch in his Chilton hotel suite, Harvey silently resents the divorce arbitration with his estranged husband in mere hours. The attorney stares out at the city lights of New York City and takes comfort in the familiar skyline. It isn't the preferred view from his condo, but it is still decent.

Harvey had initially seethed at the discovery that Mike had settled in his condo. However, his anger did not burn from the commandeering of his home—after all, he had fully intended to invite Mike to live with him upon their return from Las Vegas. His anger stems from the mere injustice of Mike sleeping in his bed, alone and without him. The idea of his husband wrapped in his white Egyptian cotton sheets that get to intimately caress his skin when Harvey himself is absent to do so, is infuriating.

As much as he hates what Mike did to him, _to them_ , he still loves him more.

Harvey truly blames himself.

He had let Mike lure him into a false sense of security. His feelings, his fascination for the intriguing man, had blinded him into thinking he had somehow "tamed" Mike. In some aspects, he truly was no better than Rex Rexroth and the other men of Mike's past that assumed that they could "save" the kid.

How appropriate that Harvey's own "Tenzing Norgay" had been his own hubris.

Harvey truly can't decide what part pisses him off more.

The man's self-reflective musings are interrupted by an unexpected phone call. Looking over to his smartphone, he is surprised to be receiving a call from Donna. He considers letting it go, but ultimately picks it up after the fifth ring.

"Donna, I'm really not in the mood. I have my divorce arbitration tomorrow," Harvey reminds as he stares as his wedding band. "Whatever it is can wait unti—"

"Rex Rexroth is dead."

That has Harvey sitting up.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, the guy had a massive heart attack apparently. I just got off the phone with Rexroth's personal attorney."

Harvey hums noncommittally. After all, after the initial divorce that had started all of this, he had no contact with Rex Rexroth. The news is objectively tragic, but Harvey has no deep personal connection to the man's passing.

"My condolences to Rex Rexroth's family, but why are you telling me this? I was his divorce attorney, not his estate attorney."

"Well, it may interest you to know that Rexroth never got around to changing the beneficiary of his will," Donna reveals, her voice dripping with the self-satisfaction of one that has crucial information at their disposal. "The last time it was altered was four years ago, right after his wedding. It was never updated. So, everything he owns, a net worth of $250 million, is now the communal property of yourself and your estranged husband, Michael Ross-Rexroth-Specter."

Harvey is shocked into silence at this reveal. Donna however knows that he's still listening and continues.

"So, if you go through with this divorce, you are entitled to half of Mike's newly-acquired assets. You got him, Harvey. He will now have to **pay you** half of his new estate."

"Does Mike know this new information? Does Jessica?"

"No, I don't think either of them are aware," Donna replies, the woman obviously thrown off by the question and the lackluster reaction from her boss. "I just called you after speaking with the attorney. He left a voicemail on the office line since you are one of Rexroth's contacts and Mike's current spouse. When we spoke, he said that he was unable to reach Mike. He may try Tanner, though. Jessica apparently had a late-night meeting tonight, so I doubt she's aware of the change of assets. I did try to call her as prep for tomorrow's arbitration, but it went right to voicemail."

A sense of unease settles in Harvey's stomach. Jessica Pearson is a name partner of New York's most prestigious matrimonial law firm, she doesn't do late night meetings.

Well, not legitimate ones, anyway.

"Harvey? Are you still there?"

"I have to go, Donna."

"I hope you know that I'm expecting the new Birkin bag in 'Bleu Brume' for my overtime," Donna reminds her employer helpfully. "Goodnight, Daddy Warbucks."

After he hangs up with his assistant, Harvey's mind swims with this sudden deluge of new information. Yet, Rex Rexroth's death and the subsequent transition of the late-millionaire's assets to Harvey's estranged husband are put on the back burner of his thoughts.

The more pressing fact is that Jessica Pearson is unreachable. The name partner only turns off her phone when she doesn't want to be interrupted. And the only time Jessica doesn't want to be interrupted by pressing business is when she is pressing someone into her control through questionable means. Especially, when it's someone like Mike Ross-Rexroth-Specter that could cause irreparable damage to her firm if it got out how thoroughly he swindled Pearson-Hardman's star litigator.

Harvey attempts to call Jessica's cell and home phone himself. She may ignore Donna, but she wouldn't ignore a direct call from Harvey.

After a few fruitless rings, the feeling of unease turns into a heavy dread. The feeling coalesces in the man's stomach as he ends the call.

Jessica has agreed to not have Mike killed, but she is still not a woman to be trifled with. There are many things a woman like Jessica Pearson could do that are not murder. Harvey recalls how she had been dropping hints about paying a visit to his estranged spouse and inquiring to exactly how far Mike was willing to go in his personal vendetta—i.e. would it come back onto the firm's reputation.

Jessica is also aware that Mike is currently residing in his condo, _alone_.

The initial divorce arbitration between Harvey and Mike would take place tomorrow morning, so tonight would be the ideal night for Jessica to make her move. It would give Mike little time to effectively strike back.

As he mulls these possibilities in his mind, Harvey is already out the door of his hotel suite. He dials a number he knows by heart with his quick strides—the private line in his condo's bedroom.

Harvey hopes that the number hasn't been changed or disconnected in the last few weeks.

After a few rings, the man is relieved to hear the call connect just as he steps into the hotel elevator. An incredulous sigh resonates in Harvey's ear as the doors close and he begins his descent to the lobby.

"Well, I can't say that I was expecting a call from my husband, tonight."

Harvey swallows at the flare of arousal that travels to his groin at Mike's even voice. This is the first time that they've spoken directly to each other, yet nothing has changed since their last conversation. That yearning for his husband still pulls at Harvey's heart.

"Mike, are you alone?"

As Harvey hears Mike taking a seat on the nearby bed, his mind unhelpfully provides an image of the silky sheets sliding over his body. It is all too easy to imagine a nude Mike lounging in his bed, after all Harvey does have a vivid recollection. The attorney has always thought that his husband's lithe body was made to lie on Egyptian cotton sheets of an obscenely-high thread count.

"This is highly inappropriate, Mr. Specter. If there's something you have to say to me you should say it through my lawyer or wait until the arbitration tomorrow. Travis would be happy to—"

"I know that phone has caller ID, Mike. You didn't have to pick up."

There is silence at the undeniable truth of that statement.

"I'm glad you did, though."

Silence answers him again.

"Mike, just be careful in the condo, tonight. For your own safety. Make sure you activate the alarm system before you go to bed and don't answer the door."

"My safety?," Mike asks, regaining his teasing tone. "Did you send someone to kill me and now are having second thoughts, Harvey?"

The adroit deduction halts Harvey's thoughts for a moment.

"I never had first thoughts."

"Your hesitation says that you at least considered it."

Harvey can't help but smirk at that keen observation.

"Offers may or may not have been extended from third parties. However, I neither seriously entertained nor invited them."

"Donna?"

"She'd be insulted that you think she does my dirty work."

"I have nothing but the highest respect for Donna," Mike affirms with a chuckle. "I just wouldn't be surprised to learn that her repertoire of skills extended to such."

"Now that, she would consider a compliment."

For a moment, Harvey enjoys the return of their addictive banter. It is easy to forget the ways that they've hurt each other. Eventually though, a tension starts to seep between them.

"Would my death make you feel better, Harvey?"

"Of course not. I could never hurt you, baby."

There is another moment of weighted silence between them at the unsaid yet lingering devotion behind that statement. Mike intakes a breath, clearly surprised by the bared honesty from his spouse. Then Harvey hears a deep sigh through the line.

"Harvey, I-"

The condo doorbell rings, interrupting their conversation. Harvey is surprised by the familiar tone as his elevator at the Chilton hotel has just reached the ground floor with a tone of it's own.

"I-I have to go now, Harvey. My company has arrived."

"Company? Wait, Mike—"

The phone call ends and all Harvey is left with is the dial tone in his ear.

With only that vague clue to go on, Harvey speeds over to his condo in record time. The man is desperate to get to stop whatever plan Jessica is attempting to implement. His doorman lets Harvey up with no hassle, ensuring himself a ridiculously large Christmas bonus for his loyalty. And after another anxious elevator ride, Harvey knocks on his own door. The novelty of which is extremely short-lived as it opens. Yet, Harvey is further surprised to find that it is not opened by Mike, but by Jessica Pearson, herself.

"Jessica?"

"Harvey. You made good time. I thought you'd be at least another ten minutes. It's nice to know you haven't completely lost your touch."

Looking past her immaculately-dressed form and amusement, he finds Mike(and Jessica's own Birkin bag) sitting at the dining table with his hands in his lap. Mike is wearing Harvey's Harvard t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants, the same shirt he had taken after their 'honeymoon.' The worn grey shirt still looks good on his leaner frame.

Harvey strides into his condo, making a beeline towards his estranged husband. Mike has that guarded look on his face again, yet there is a simmering anger in his blue eyes. The attorney is taken aback. This is not the version of Mike Ross-Rexroth-Specter that he expected to see tonight. Still, Harvey's gaze quickly sweeps over his form, relieved to see that his spouse is not harmed.

However, scattered across the tabletop, Harvey recognizes various photos of Mike with his grandmother, Edith Ross(A woman he hasn't yet had the pleasure to actually meet), as well as photos of Mike with various older men that he's swindled with his looks and intelligence over the years. There are also photographs of Mike with Rachel(the same ones Donna had emailed him that fateful day) and images of a very-much alive Jenny Griffith-Sorkin in her home in the Hamptons. The collage of photographs tie together quite a sordid past that would be more than enough for any decent divorce lawyer to frame Mike on fraud and entrapment, thereby annulling a problematic marriage and any subsequent division of marital assets.

And Jessica Pearson is an excellent lawyer.

Harvey doesn't know the details of the conversation he missed, but this is obviously what Jessica had been working on over the last week. She has compiled quite a case against his husband without even the courtesy of a warning.

"What exactly is going on here?" demands Harvey as he turns his glare to Jessica.

Unfazed by her protégé, Jessica simply quirks an eyebrow before stating the reason behind her presence. Harvey knows that it is not out of compliance, but because she has nothing to hide from anyone. She's humoring him.

"I arranged a meeting with your estranged spouse tonight to discuss options regarding how he plans to proceed with your divorce, Harvey—'off the record', of course. After all, part of your assets include stakes in the firm. I refuse to have my reputation and the firm I've built be a casualty of your impetuous personal decisions. Your husband and I have come to an arrangement. And by his continued silence, I assume he agrees to the terms—is that fair to assume, Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Specter?"

Mike obediently nods at the command disguised as a question.

"Yes. No one will know how I entrapped your best attorney, Ms. Pearson. I will not go after any Harvey's stakes in the firm. Our marriage and pending divorce will remain a quiet affair with no involvement with the press or used as leverage in the future."

The prostrated demeanor of his husband makes Harvey angrier than he's ever been at Jessica. A protectiveness he has never known rises in him as his eyes narrow at the woman he has always respected above all others—until tonight.

"You threatened him, Jessica?!"

The woman levies an unimpressed look at the outburst.

"Out of professional courtesy, I made an arrangement with your husband, Harvey. In exchange for a timely and quiet divorce between you two, I would not send his grandmother proof of his blackmailing and manipulations nor sue him for fraud. I also arranged for his signature on an NDA that if violated would result in a breach of contract suit that would bankrupt him and any future wealth he plans to entrap in matrimony."

If this was anyone else, Harvey would be impressed with Jessica's elegantly-ruthless "arrangement".

"You still had no right, Jessica. Mike is _my_ husband, our marriage and our divorce isn't any of your business. I told you that I would handle it."

"Then _handle_ it, Harvey," Jessica chastises with a sharp tone. "I've given you plenty of time. It isn't like you to leave loose ends."

"My husband isn't a 'loose end'."

"He is if you can't even decide whether or not you still want him to **be** your husband. Meanwhile, the reputations of both my firm and one of my best attorneys are paying the price for it. "

"This is my life, Jessica!"

A condescending eye roll from his employer follows that outburst.

"Get off the cross, Harvey. We need the wood."

"Look, I already signed the NDA. We're good, right?" Mike interrupts. He runs a hand through his hair in a gesture of emotional exhaustion. "I trust you two can take this 'debate' elsewhere?"

At the plea, Harvey looks back at Mike. His eyes widen as he spots the wedding band still on Mike's left hand. Harvey files that particular observation away for later, unable to properly process what that means. Meanwhile, Mike gains an incredulous expression on his own face as his tired blue eyes rake over Harvey. His irritability softens into genuine concern. The younger man stands up from his seat to warily approach Harvey. His gaze searches the attorney's face, clearly not liking the exhaustion and fatigue he discovers upon closer inspection.

"You look _terrible_. I've never seen you look terrible."

"Thank you for that."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Mike continues.

"Have you been eating, Harvey?"

"Define 'eating', Mike."

"Solid food with actual nutritional content," his estranged husband elaborates. "Coffee, cart-vendor hot dogs, and aged scotch don't count, counselor."

The seemingly genuine concern on Mike's face throws Harvey for a loop but he recovers. He deflects by clearing his throat and returning the professional cadence to his words.

"My diet is irrelevant. The reason I came was to let you know that there's been a change to your finances, Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Specter," Harvey retorts with distance.

The confused expression on his spouse's face confirms Harvey's suspicions. Mike is completely unaware of the death of his first husband.

"I recommend checking your voicemail. I can only imagine that your attorney has been trying to get in touch with you to discuss recent developments. Whatever deal Jessica has made with you, consider it null and void," the attorney informs his spouse before turning his attention to his mentor. "Jessica, you and I should leave. We've taken up enough of Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Specter's time."

The woman smiles knowingly, trusting that Harvey has finally come to a decision on how to proceed with his divorce. She picks up her bag and drapes it over her arm with a sharp flourish.

"Agreed, Harvey," Jessica confirms as she opens the door while glancing back at Mike. "We will see you at the divorce arbitration tomorrow where this 'recent development' will be taken into consideration. My colleague and I apologize for the disturbance."

Turning on her Louboutin heels, Jessica exits with a parting shot.

"Feel free to keep those pictures. I have duplicates."

Harvey turns to follow the statuesque woman out of the condo.

"Goodnight, Harvey."

At the soft words, Harvey nods but refuses to turn back to look at his spouse. He does not trust himself to react responsibly to the expression on his husband's face.

"Goodnight."

With that, he shuts the door of his condo and goes to join Jessica in the waiting elevator.

* * *

The next morning finds Harvey and Mike sitting across the table from each other in one of Pearson Hardman's conference rooms. Jessica, Louis, and Donna are on Harvey's side of table while Travis Tanner is on Mike's. Harvey is intently watching his husband who appears to be the picture of detached professionalism, despite the quick glances he continually directs at his spouse and how he fiddles with the wedding band on his finger. More than once, the two men make eye contact, to the same result—Mike's impossibly blue eyes widen slightly and then resolutely look away.

Meanwhile, Travis and Louis do all the talking. The two argue semantics back and forth completely ignorant of the silent conversation between their clients.

"Now that we have all agreed to not discuss the 'unfortunate disturbance' at my client's condo last night, let's focus on the terms of this divorce," Travis states, gaining everyone's attention. "With Mr. Ross-Rexroth-Specter's recent change in finances, it complicates the value of the marital estate. However, my client believes that a fifty-fifty split would be most equitab—"

"Mike."

At his name, Mike looks up and locks eyes with Harvey's. The gleam of hopeful vulnerability that Harvey finds there, gives him the courage to say what he's wanted to say, _what he's wanted to beg for_ (pride be damned), since their parting in that Vegas suite.

"Mike, stay married to me."

Travis immediately turns to his client at the plea.

"Mike, you don't have to say anything—"

"How can I trust you?" Mike responds, completely ignoring his counsel. "How can we trust each other? We did horrible things to each other. What kind of marriage would that even be?"

Harvey doesn't let that deter him as he focuses everything on the man across the table from him.

"I admit that we're 'unconventionally competitive'," the attorney concedes. "So? Now that we know how far we'll each go, we can better utilize our mutual desire to win at any cost. Together, we can find a healthy conduit. Our marriage will be different this time because we aren't hiding our ruthlessness. There won't be any more manipulative games, high-risk subterfuge, or cutthroat competition against each other. Our marriage will be one where two people have met their match in every sense of the word. We can be a united front that takes down any one idiotic enough to even attempt to go against us or the people we care about. One where I will love you unconditionally and indulge your every last whim. And for better or worse, there will always be complete honesty and total devotion between the two of us."

The attorney stares into Mike's eyes, _his husband's eyes_ , and makes a sincere plea with a reference he knows will break through the last of his defenses.

"Mike, there's another way to survive—mutual trust and help.*"

Harvey pulls out a copy of his prenup and unfolds the document on the glass table. Extracting a pen, he signs it before all of the occupants of the conference room.

"Here, by signing this, you'd be completely protected. Tanner can verify it, but this document is an amended prenuptial agreement that would go into effect immediately, a 'postnup' technically. The assets I have and the assets you have will remain completely separate, including your new inheritance. I don't want your money, I don't want revenge, I just want you, Mike."

He keeps his eyes on Mike's as he slides the signed form across the glass conference table and towards his husband.

"Please, I _need_ you, baby."

Mike rises from his seat, maintaining eye contact, as he takes the prenuptial agreement. A moment passes where Harvey can feel Mike searching for some sort of validation in his gaze. He hopes that he finds it, that he sees how Harvey is baring himself completely to the man he loves.

To everyone's surprise, Mike tears yet another "Specter-branded" nuptial agreement into pieces.

However, Harvey is trapped by his husband's unwavering gaze.

There is an open trust there that Harvey has never seen in Mike before, even compared to that first time he ripped the prenup under false pretenses in that Vegas penthouse suite.

"I need you, too," his estranged spouse reveals. Mike's voice is thick as the words pour out of his lips. "You were so right that morning I left you, Harvey. We both severely miscalculated. By hurting you, I only ended up hurting myself. I spent that entire flight from Vegas to New York trying to figure out how an arrogant and 'too-handsome for his own good' attorney got under my skin and past my defenses. But honestly, it doesn't matter. The result is the same."

Harvey's eyes widen as his husband's perfectly blue ones shine with unshed tears.

"I would rather have a mutual surrender **with** my husband than a hollow victory over him," Mike declares with a grin. "I trust you completely and I want to stay married to you, too."

Harvey rounds the table and pulls his estranged husband into a deep kiss. Mike answers with his own enthusiasm, gripping Harvey's biceps as he sinks into the exchange. It isn't long before Mike wraps his arms around his husband's neck, kissing the man back with a grin that he can't seem to control.

The other occupants of the room are watching them both in a state of shock.

After all, it isn't often that estranged spouses on the verge of divorce reconcile so passionately before them.

However, the opportunist that he is, Travis steals the pieces of the revamped Specter Prenup and attempts to sneak out of the door. Louis chases after him despite the happy tears escaping his eyes at his colleague's marital happiness. The reunited spouses smile wider into the kiss at the antics around them. Another searing pass of each other's mouths has them parting for breath, panting as they collect themselves.

Jessica and Donna both roll their eyes.

"Get a room you two," Donna retorts as she leaves with a knowing smirk. "I've already taken the liberty of clearing your schedule for the remainder of the day, Harvey. And remember, I want my bag in 'bleu breme', not that tacky teal from last season."

Harvey shoots her an appreciative grin as she passes by them and out the door. He turns his attention to Jessica as she leans back in her chair. Her even stare is appraising as she looks over the happy couple.

"So, this is you 'handling it', Harvey? By pouring your heart out all over my conference room? I should send you a cleaning bill."

"It was a bit of a Hail-Mary."

"You're lucky it paid off," Jessica affirms. She then turns her gaze to focus on Mike solely. "Mr. Ross-Specter?"

Mike blinks at the shortened version of his name, but gives her his full attention.

"I meant every word of what I said last night. I do not tolerate anyone messing with my firm or my people. I trust this is the last time you will try to embarrass or dismantle either?"

"Yes. You will have no further trouble from me, Ms. Pearson."

Jessica raises an eyebrow at that, but appears satisfied.

"Somehow, I doubt that."

She gracefully rises from her chair and glides out of the conference room.

"I expect an invitation to the official wedding," the managing partner comments. Jessica's grin turns shark-like as she takes in the confused expression on the couple's faces. "The firm needs some good press to cover this all up. The wedding of one of Pearson Specter Litt's newest named partners should suffice."

Harvey gapes at Jessica, the woman chuckles at the expression from her place by the door.

"What about Hardman?"

"You aren't the only one that had loose ends to tie up. I handled mine and you've handled yours, so now the firm can move forward. We'll talk details later, Harvey," Jessica succinctly summarizes. "Take the rest of the day. Go home and _enjoy your husband_."

As the woman leaves and strides across her office, Jessica Pearson appears to be extremely content with the return of normalcy of her best closer.

Now they are finally alone, Mike wastes no time leaning back in to kiss his husband. He is eager to relearn the intimate idiosyncrasies of his spouse and make up for the lost time. Mike doesn't seem to care that the glass walls and open concept of the law firm provide little privacy. Harvey merely chuckles as his spouse's enthusiastic hands dive underneath his suit jacket to settle on his sides.

"Every time I see you in these overpriced suits of yours, I just want to rip them off of you, counselor."

The murmured admission is partnered with a teasing series of nips that Mike applies to his husband's jaw. Harvey slides his own hand up to rest on the back of Mike's neck. His fingers caress the nape reverently, enjoying the shivers the simple action produces in his spouse.

"Well, you can certainly afford to."

"Yes, _we_ certainly can, Mr. Specter," Mike whispers impatiently. "Let's get out of here."

The two share another heated kiss before they make their way to the elevator. With a push of a button, the doors part and the Specters enter the conveyance together. Harvey surprises his husband by pulling him into an embrace and resting his forehead against Mike's as the doors close.

"Harvey?"

A smile graces the attorney's face as the elevator starts to descend. He tightens his arms as he simply enjoys the closeness in a moment of true privacy.

"Are you alright, honey?" Mike whispers.

The warm concern in his regained spouse's voice has Harvey basking in contentment.

"Yeah. Just let me enjoy having you back as my husband."

"You may find that having is not so pleasing a thing as wanting,*" Mike quietly quotes after a moment. Despite his words, the younger man slips his arms around Harvey's neck and reaches a hand up to casually stroke through the other man's styled hair. "Are you sure about this? _About me?_ You haven't even met my Grammy yet and I am not perfect. I would totally understand if you change your min—"

Harvey groans contently into the touches and reassuringly tightens his embrace as his spouse continues his self-depreciating ramblings. With their bodies fully pressed together, the attorney brings his lips to his husband's ear. His warm breath against the sensitive shell manages to put an end Mike's rambling as the younger man's breath hitches. Harvey smiles as he softly whispers.

"Resistance is futile.*"

The man can feel the eye roll his cliché quote receives, yet he grins anyway.

" _Duuuude_ , that's not even the same Star Trek series. I should divorce you for that right now."

Harvey laughs into Mike's hair before he pulls back. His eyes meet with his husband's, the bright blue filled with a bit of doubt and fear, yet sparkling with an intense love that the divorce attorney has never experienced before. It is intoxicating how such a creature, one that bested him and is fully capable on his own, has chosen to rely on him willingly. A now-familiar ruthlessness rears up in Harvey to defend such open trust and to protect the man in his arms with every resource he has.

And in that moment, Harvey Reginald Specter has never been more sure of anything in his entire life.

The searing kiss that he gives his regained husband makes sure that Mike believes it just as fiercely.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!(This was my first ever Harvey/Mike fic, but the idea just wouldn't leave my head)


End file.
